His Music
by Twigs-N-Leaves
Summary: AU SasuSaku Sakura is feeling neglected and unloved by her boyfriend of three years, song writer Uchiha Sasuke. She can't take anymore and decides to leave, but will Sasuke let her go? First fanfic ever Rated T for a little bit of swearing, to be safe.


**A/N: OH MY GOD! This is my very, very, veeeeeery first fanfic ever. EXCITING! Please read it and tell me what you think. Reviews would be nice just to know that people have read it. PLEASE just let me know you read it. You don't even to comment on it. Just write something like: "I read it" Then I know my work isn't totally pointless. XD Prepare yourself for MAJOR Sasuke OOC-ness. Major. **

**Disclaimer: *Cries* I own nothing (except the plot of course) I don't own Naruto, or Music and Lyrics, Or the Moulin Rouge, or the Wedding Singer. (Honestly! Is there anything more depressing than a disclaimer?!) **

His Music

'_Please...please, please come, Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura stared at the clock on the wall and watched the seconds slowly ticking by. She wondered if he would even bother to show up. Would he even remember that he had said that he would put aside a little time in his day for her? More than that, did he even _care_ that he had promised her?

'_Please...'_

He was already late. She had sat there waiting for him for two hours. The first half-an-hour she had told herself,

"_Relax Sakura...He's coming. He just got caught up with his music, that's all. He'll _**come**_." _

After the first hour she was forced to reassure herself.

"_Don't give up hope Sakura. I'm sure he's on his way. He promised. "_

After the first hour and a half she repeated to herself, over and over again like a mantra,

"_He. Will. Be. Here. He. _**Will**_. Be. Here." _

But now she simply stared at the wall, silently pleading for him to come. She no longer expected it, but she honestly didn't know what she'd do if he didn't. What would she be able to tell herself anymore? She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Sasuke and her had been together for three years. She had dedicated 1095 days to him and him alone. At first they had been inseparable. She had felt so content in her blissful life. She had felt happy. But eventually, Sasuke began to separate himself from her. He began pushing her away slowly and painfully.

Uchiha Sasuke happened to be one of the most renowned song writers known. When she had met him, he was still just a musician trying to get just one person to listen to even one of his songs. Just one. He had captured her heart with his passion for his music. His love for what he did and the beautiful melodies he created. He had given her joy.

She was there for him when nobody else was. She was the first person to sit down and give him her full attention. His music had awoken something within her. _He_ had awoken something deep within her. And she had fallen undeniably in love with him. To this day, she was always the first one to listen to his newest composition.

But now...now she felt an incredible resentment towards it. No matter how beautiful or moving his pieces were, they could never affect her the way they had because she knew that they had replaced her. Sasuke loved them more than he loved her. He chose to spend all of his time in his studio working on his compositions and his lyrics. All of his time and energy were spent there. And now there was nothing left for Sakura. Whatever energy he had put into loving her was gone. Completely absorbed into his work.

And Sakura didn't know how much longer she could take it and live like this. The pain was unbearable knowing that the love of your life loved his work more than he loved you.

Sakura fisted her hands, getting angry with herself. She began to hit herself over and over again on the side of her head. She was furious with herself.

"_Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sakura! He isn't coming. He's __**never**__ going to come. You knew. You __**knew**__ how much he adored music. Why would you even assume that eventually he would learn to love you equally? It's never going to happen. Writing music is __**always**__ going to come first. It was his first love and it will forever be his last." _

Succumbing to the tears that had been threatening to spill for hours, she began to weep uncontrollably. Sakura kept hitting herself, inflicting pain upon herself in her frustration, because it helped to distract her from the pain in her heart.

She hadn't notice the door opening to reveal the exhausted Uchiha. She only noticed him when he appeared at her side and grabbed her hands, preventing her from continuing her assault on herself.

"Sakura."

She wordlessly stared at him. She just looked at him, never ceasing her tears. She couldn't stop herself from looking down at her hands. Sakura just couldn't face him after what he had just witnessed. He had seen how weak she had been. He probably thought she was insane now.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

She shook her head, avoiding answering the question. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Silently she wondered what he was doing. Was her boyfriend going to sit down and show her the love she so desperately craved?

He sighed, letting go of her hands. He turned around and made his way to their bedroom.

"I'm tired, Sakura. I'm going to bed."

She felt something within her shatter. So he really didn't care. Shaking her head to release the thoughts corrupting her mind she quietly whispered

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun. I love you."

"Hn."

She ignore the further pain in her breaking heart and followed him to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up late. She hadn't fallen asleep easily. Her bed was cold and unlike before, when they were a young couple, her and Sasuke hadn't made any contact. He didn't hold her; he didn't even brush her arm.

Speaking of the Uchiha, when Sakura looked over to see if he was still there, she found their bed the same way she found it every morning: empty. Sasuke had already left for the day to sit in his studio and write.

That's when she realized that she couldn't stay with him. She just couldn't do it. Her heart had been broken by him and he had never once tried to mend it. Sakura climbed out of bed and walked to the closet located on the other side of the room. She groped inside it until she felt the rough material of her duffle bag. It was the same bag that she had used when she had moved in with him and it would be the bag she used to leave him behind.

Hastily she hurried around the room grabbing various items that she would take with her to Ino's. Ino was always watching the relationship between her closest friend and the stoic artist. The loud blonde frequently begged her to leave him. She could see how the relationship between the two was deteriorating, but her friend's constant affirmations that they were happy and loved each other beyond anything silenced her.

However, in the depths of the rosette's mind she had known all along that the girl she had been friends with for years had been right. Having finally admitted it to herself, Sakura couldn't back down. She was leaving him behind. But she doubted he would even notice. He had his music to entertain him. He had the songs he wrote to love. He could find comfort in them. She, however, could not.

She filled the bag with her clothes, toiletries, jewellery: the basic needs. The majority of her bag, though, had been filled with memories that Sasuke had given to her, when she knew that he cared for her. There was a picture of the two of them holding hands and smiling at each other, paying no attention to the person taking the photo.

She could feel the tears gather in her eyes again at the thought of the time when they had really been a couple, and quickly resisted the urge to begin hitting herself again. She forced herself to remember the fact that that couple was gone. That maybe, that couple had never even existed.

'_Dammit Sakura! Stop with the crying! You need to move on. We have shed our tears over this (him) time and time again. He doesn't deserve anymore of your sadness. Let him go!' _She thought to herself.

The day before her mantra had been all about him coming back to her. Today it was all about her leaving him.

"_We. Can't. Stay. Here. We. __**Can't**__. Stay. Here." _

Suddenly, the sound of the door being unlocked and opening met her ears. She panicked.

'_Oh god no. If I see him...I'll never be able to leave him. I still love him too much.'_

She could hear his footstep climbing the stairs and silently prayed that he was just here to get something from his home studio that he had left behind. If he had, it would mean that he wouldn't even bother entering their bedroom.

Scanning the room she looked for something that he may have left behind before he eyes landed on the dresser. Sitting upon it were the keys to get into his second home/studio.

'_Shit' _

She thought, hoping against hope that her resolve would not break. She hated the life she had now. She was just a woman and she needed to be loved and cared for like any other human being, but now her chance at leaving and searching for that love was about to be tested.

The door opened and she froze with her back turned towards him.

Sakura could hear him stop at the doorway. He just stood there, not saying a word. She slowly turned around to meet his gaze, but she didn't because his eyes were focused solely on the bag on the bed. He turned his eyes towards her and she met them with a newfound resolution.

'_This is it' _She told herself. _'This is the moment where this whole charade will end and I will let him go.'_

"Sakura. " His words broke her out of her temporary trance. "What are you doing?" he questioned her. She assumed he already knew the answer but she felt she had to let him know herself. Straight from her own mouth.

"I'm leaving Sasuke. I can't do this anymore"

His eyes narrowed and for a split second she thought she saw a hint of hurt within them

"Why?" He spoke calmly, rationally as though he knew that he could dissuade her from going. That he could talk some sense into her. But she would have none of it.

"I'm doing this," She gestured towards her bag "because I can't live this shitty life anymore Sasuke! I can't sit here and have my heart broken again and again!"

"What do you mean Sakura? Our relationship is just some 'shitty life' now?!"

"_YES! _I can't believe I even stayed as long as I did! You don't get it do you? A person needs to be _loved _Sasuke! You can't expect to ignore them and shove them aside and still have them stay by your side. It doesn't work that way!"

"Ignore you? Ignore you? How can you even say that Sakura?! I write songs for _you. _I come home to _you. _I help provide for _you. _And you're telling me that I'm ignoring you and shoving you aside?"

"Yes, because it's true! You don't write those songs for me! You write them for you. You love your music and your songs and your lyrics more than you could ever love me. "

She was crying now. She could no longer hold the tears back. But still she continued on.

"Yes, you come home to me physically Sasuke, but you are never really there. You come home, go to sleep, wake up, before I even get to see you, and go back to the studio. Your heart's _there _Sasuke. It has never been with me."

He remained silent throughout everything she said. He let her let out anything and everything she needed to let out.

"And _yes _Sasuke, you can provide me with all the _things_ I may want. If I want a shirt, you buy it. If I want a necklace, you buy it. It's not like I haven't appreciated those, but they're not what I'm really searching for. I want to be loved! I want to be held! I want to feel important and that I belong here! But those are the things you _never_ provide for me anymore."

The Uchiha finally broke his silence.

"What do you want me to say Sakura? That I'll just give up what I do for this? I don't think I can."

"Choose." The pink haired woman whispered.

"What?" Sasuke was shocked. Was she really trying to give him an ultimatum between his passion and her?

"You heard me. Choose Sasuke. Make the finale decision between your love for music...And...And whatever your feelings are for me. Tell me which is more important."

"I shouldn't have to Sakura!"

"That's exactly it! You _shouldn't _have to! You _should_ have loved us both equally instead of pushing me aside for your music! Had you shown me just a little bit of care you wouldn't have to. But you didn't! And now you have to choose between your passion and your career, and me. It's funny because throughout our entire time together I never even considered giving you this ultimatum. I would never make you choose, because I thought that you wouldn't be able to. But now, I think you actually have an answer. You already know what you're going to choose so just say it!"

"..." The Uchiha remained silent. He was furious that she was making him do this. It was absolutely absurd.

"Well? Tell me Sasuke!"

"Music."

Sakura closed her eyes and let her tears flow freely. She could feel her heart break, shatter really. She knew that he would choose it, but it didn't stop her from hoping within the very depths of her being that he would choose their relationship. But he didn't. She wordlessly reached into her duffle bag and pulled out the picture of the two of them together. Then she zipped up the bag and picked it up and left the room. But before she left, she dumped the picture in the garbage. It had been worthless all along. Just like she had been worthless to him.

* * *

Sakura arrived at Ino's house a little while later. She had considered calling her before hand, but she just couldn't stand to stay in that house anymore. Besides, if she did, Sasuke would know where she was going and would probably try and talk some sense into her. Then suddenly she shook her head.

'_As if he would even take the time out of his precious music to come find you Sakura." _

Still as she stood in front of her best friend's door, she silently wished he would. She couldn't even stop crying over him. She loved him more than anything in the world. It would take her a really long time to teach herself to get over him and learn to love another, and Ino could help her with that.

She knocked on the door and waited for Ino. When the door opened to reveal the loud mouthed blonde, Ino had looked extremely concerned to see her friend there crying. However when Sakura wordlessly held up her duffle bag for the girl to see, Ino instantly understood and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Shhh...It's okay Sakura. He didn't deserve you anyway. Don't cry too much over him."

Sakura nodded into her friends shoulder, still sobbing. "I know. But I-I don't kn-know what I'll do n-now without hi-him."

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We are going to go upstairs, call Tenten and Hinata, watch thousands of chick flicks together, empty out my entire supply of Ben and Jerry's--"

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie?" Sakura interjected.

"What else would I buy?" Ino laughed. Sakura giggled and started to wipe her tears.

"I need to stop loving him Ino."

"I know baby. You will. I promise"

Together the two girls walked inside, fully prepared for a few days of wallowing and comfort.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk with his head in his hands. . He was so frustrated he couldn't even describe it. It had been two weeks since Sakura had forced him to choose. Two weeks since he'd had to sleep in an empty bed. Two weeks since anyone had told him that they loved him. It had also been two weeks since he had written any form of music.

'_Why the hell can't I write?!'_

Sasuke stared at the sheet in front of him and snarled. He was disgusted with it. He forcefully scribbled out the few notes he had written down and moved the paper to the side on top of the steadily growing pile of rejections.

It all sounded like noise to him now. The notes he was writing down no longer formed a melody. They were just _noise. _And he despised them.

He didn't understand. He had always written music. For the past three years he had never had this much trouble with writing music. And even if he did, Sakura would always relax him and he'd go back the next day and have little issues.

'_Sakura.'_

It pained him to think of the rosette. Though she claimed that he didn't care about her, he did. He cared about her more than she would ever know. She had deserted him and didn't trust in his feelings for her. They were there, they had always been there.

He suddenly grew angry with her.

'_How could she leave me? She's always known how much music meant to me. Always. So how on earth could she have made me choose between them? It was so cruel.'_

But, he stopped himself and corrected his mistake.

'_She wasn't the cruel one Sasuke. How could I have shunned her for my music, when I know that there is no music without her?' _

That's when it hit him. She _was_ his music. She was his inspiration, his melody. Without her, there _wasn't _any music. _How _could he have been so stupid?! He wrote songs because he had someone to write them about, but now that he had pushed her away...He just couldn't. There wasn't a reason for him to write anymore.

He hadn't chosen music over Sakura, because they were one and the same. What he had really chosen was his own pride. And what was he left with? Absolutely nothing.

'_Shit. I've given up the two things that I loved most in this world. How could I have been so _**stupid**_**?!'**_

Wait...hold the phone. Loved? He had never admitted to himself that he loved Sakura. But now that she was no longer in his life, he had no doubts. He was in love with her, but no matter how many times she had told him her feelings towards him, he had never once told her his.

'_Che. No wonder she left. I'm such a __**jackass.**__'_

He threw all the papers off his desk and stormed from the studio. He needed Sakura. He just wasn't Sasuke without her. And he knew that he needed to tell her that.

* * *

"INO! What on earth is taking you so long?!" A girl named Tenten yelled. The girl had brown hair, which was usually constricted into two buns sitting beside her head. However she had let them loose because she was only in the company of her three best friends.

"Sorry ladies! But I was just trying to find the perfect flick to watch okay?" The blonde apologized as she walked into the room carrying several movies in her arms.

"Well did you find one?"A shy girl by the name of Hinata asked. She had black hair and the most beautiful and unique eyes.

"I hold in my hand three classic chick-flicks. And it is up to the four of us to decide which one to watch."

"So what are they?" Sakura asked from her position on the floor. She hugged her knees and curled herself into a ball. She was still heartbroken and she still missed Sasuke everyday that she spent here. It had been two weeks, and even though she kept telling herself not to get her hopes up, she still couldn't help feeling disappointed that he hadn't even called.

'_He doesn't care Sakura. He never really did." _

"Well," Ino continued, "I have here: Music and Lyrics."

"Definitely not, Ino" Tenten stated, casting a glance in Sakura's direction.

"Okay then. I also have the Wedding Singer."

"Um...I don't think so Ino-chan" Hinata said quietly, also looking at Sakura with concern in her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Last but not least Moulin Rouge."

"Ino!" Both girls said exasperated.

"What?!" Ino demanded.

In the middle of their argument the doorbell rang. Sakura volunteered immediately to answer it. She knew exactly why they were fighting. She hadn't failed to notice that all of the films Ino had suggested were centered around music.

As she padded down the stairs she could hear distinct yells from Tenten along the lines of "You are so insensitive! Seriously Ino? ALL music movies? Jeez!"

Sakura smiled to herself. She felt so cared about, knowing how hard the three of them were trying to comfort her.

Originally she had flat out refused to answer the door whenever someone rang the doorbell. She couldn't shake the fear that it might be Sasuke and that she might have to face him. But after two weeks without a word from him, she had accepted that he wasn't going to be coming after her.

As she turned the door knob, she was expecting to see a young, acne covered teenage face informing her that the pizzas they had ordered cost 16,70$. But instead she soon found herself pinned against the opposing wall by a certain black haired man.

"You...You're not the pizza man." She said quietly before Sasuke kissed her.

Sakura was completely shocked. What on earth was he doing? After two weeks of being away from each other, he was suddenly holding her and kissing her like never before.

He pulled away from her for just a moment and murmured against her lips

"You" before firmly pressing his lips to hers once more.

He moved down to her neck and kissed her there, all while murmuring without end,

"You...You...You"

He moved back up to her lips and kissed her with all the passion he felt about her, all the pain he had felt without her in his life. The feel of him kissing her with so much feeling and (dare she say it...?) love made her knees weak.

He licked her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. Sakura was in so much shock that she simply let him inside. His tongue explored her mouth as though it was the last time he would ever get to taste her.

He pulled himself away from her for air and gently rested his forehead against hers.

"Sasuke. What are y-"

"I choose you. I choose _you" _he whispered.

"What do you mean Sasuke? Why are you doing this? I know how important your songs are to you"

Sasuke softly shook his head.

"No. Not anymore. They don't mean anything without you. They're just noise. There _is_ no music without you. "

"Sasuke..." she whispered.

"I need you Sakura. I'm...I'm sorry. "

Sakura had to do a double take. Was the Uchiha actually apologizing to her? Was he actually admitting he was wrong? She was sure she was crying now.

"I realized something when I was alone." Sasuke began. "I tried so many times to write, but without you there, I just couldn't. I couldn't. I was miserable when you weren't there, and I just can't stand it anymore."

Sakura could not stop crying. She was too happy and too overwhelmed to control it. Still Sasuke continued on. He wasn't about to stop without telling her everything he had to say. He buried his face is the crook of her neck and murmured

"I need you so badly. I would choose to live my life in silence, without any sound, so long as I had you Sakura. You are my music."

Sakura gasped, wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. Her Sasuke was back. She couldn't believe he was telling her all of this and yet she was so unbearably happy. She was euphoric even.

"I'm in love with you Sakura. I love you more than anything. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Sakura gently took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes for a few moments before crushing her lips on his.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. I'll never, ever stop loving you."

They held onto each other, completely losing track of time. Sakura cried into his chest, never loosening her hold on his neck. If she hadn't felt loved before, she certainly felt loved now. She felt like she was about burst. Sasuke simply closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of Sakura in his arms. He'd be damned if he ever let her go again.

* * *

The couple was so absorbed in each other neither of them noticed the three girls sitting on the stairs.

"So that's what was taking her so long." Ino calmly stated. " 'Bout time that Uchiha realized what he lost. I swear, if he ever hurts her again though."

"Shhh...Ino! You're going to ruin their moment! " Tenten chastised.

"I'm so happy for her." Hinata sighed.

"Me too..." Ino said smiling. "Well ladies, I think we have every right to watch Music And Lyrics _now."_

_THE END_

**A/N: Soooo? Was it alright? Bad? Good? Puke-worthy? Please review and let me know! Even if you hated it, I'd still love you if you gave me a review ^^ I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE A FANFIC! *faints***


End file.
